Haunting
by Samandjackforever
Summary: OMG My 50th story!WOWIE! they haunt you, follow you like your shadow. Something is haunting Janet, but what? Please read and review! Please!


Summary-(OMG My 50th story!) they haunt you, follow you like your shadow. Something is haunting Janet, but what?

A/N- Warning- this is supposed to be scary and somewhat disturbing, ok? LOL!

A/N2- Dan and Jan pairing later and Sam and Jack pairing. Delusions are in Italics.

Haunting

Chapter 1- Nervous breakdown?

_Janet walked down the empty hallways of the SGC. Cold air incased her as fear started to surround her. 'Where did everyone go?' Janet thought to herself as she heard sick moaning and screams coming from every direction._

_Trying to be calm, Janet walked farther down the hallway that seemed to keep getting darker. Suddenly thousands of hands grabbed her, pulling at her. One mission, rip her in two. Janet screamed as she felt her skin pull away, painlessly, but the sickening noise stung. _

_Janet dropped to the floor as the blood ran free from her body. And with a choke of air everything went black._

_Moments later-_

Janet woke up in the infirmary with sam next to her. Janet looked and felt frantically at her arms and legs. She sighed with relief when she felt warm skin. "Janet?" Sam said as Janet looked at her, "Yes?" Janet replied as Sam smiled, but Janet knew better, something's up.

"Sam why am I in here?" Janet asked as Sam looked away, "janet, you remember when we were talking in the hallway a few minutes ago right?" Sam asked and Janet nodded unsurely, "Well after a while you fell silent in the conversation. I look over at you and your staring into space with a terror filled look on your face. Then you started screaming as your eyes rolled. You scared the shit outta me." Sam said as she looked down.

Janet put a hand on Sam's arm, "I'm sorry." Janet said as Sam looked up at her. "They don't know what's wrong with you. They wanted me to ask a few questions." Sam said as janet looked confused, "Ask away…" Janet said unsurely.

Sam took a deep breath as she looked to the paper they gave her, "Alright first question, have you felt depressed lately?" Sam asked and janet shook her head no, "have you every felt that you were on the verge of a nervous break down?" Sam asked as Janet shook her head and looked at sam.

_Suddenly sam's eyes turned a shade of red as she pointed a finger at Janet. "Death will come for you." Sam said as she walked off. Janet got up and pulled the IV's and wires from her skin as she ran from the infirmary._

"Janet?!" Sam called as Janet ripped the IV's and wires from her and tried to make a run for it. Sam tried to grab janet but Janet was too fast and in no time Janet was down the hall is a mad dash.

_Janet looked down the hallway as people with paper white skin came running. Arms stretched out forward as they tried to grab her. "Just leave me alone!" Janet screamed as they ran after her._

_Tears streamed down Janets face as a stab of pain went through her stomach as she fell to the floor._

"JANET!" Sam screamed as Janet fell to the floor and started cowering on the floor. "Janet, come on, it's ok." Sam said trying to soothe her friend. Janet's eyes finally focused on Sam as she sighed, "Sam, what's wrong with me?" Janet asked no more above a whisper.

"we are going to try to find that out." Sam said as Janet sat up, "Tell me sam, what happens when I black out like that?" Janet asked as Sam looked away. "Well, you look terrified and your skin feels cold and looks pale. Sometimes you scream or gasp for air, but that's what I saw from the two that I witnessed." Sam said as janet looked down.

Sam looked up, "They think that you've had a nervous break down. Damn it Janet, they think your losing your mind." Sam said as tears fell down her cheeks, "I'm starting to think that too…" Sam said in a whisper as Janet stood up, full of rage. "It only happened two times! You're so quick to assume I'm crazy!" Janet said as she started to dash off down the hallway but stopped.

_Bodies everywhere, all dead, dying or bleeding, "What happened here?" janet asked as shock covered her voice. Only moaning was her response._

_"Your fault………your fault." Janet heard a voice call. "It's your entire fault!" A spirit yelled as it rushed toward her._

Sam never saw anything like it. It was a hovering orb that was going towards Janet.

_The spirit crashed into Janet's body as janet felt her heart stop and her pulse cease to flow._

The glowing orb entered Janet's body as Janet reached forward, skin paling and lips turning a tinge of blue. Sam grabbed janet as the orb left.

_Images flashed through Janet's mind as the spirit left her body, leaving her numb._

Janet stared out into space as her pupils dilated to maximum and her eyes shut tight.

"Sam you called?" Jack asked as he walked over to her and Janet. "What's wrong with Fraiser?" Jack asked as sam shrugged her shoulders, "No one knows. This is the third time something like this has happened to her." Sam said as red tears started to fall from Janets eyes, "What the hell?" Jack asked as Janet let out a strangled cry.

"janet, come on you need to wake up!" Sam said as Janet started to toss and turn, pushing everyone away. Jack grabbed Janet's arms and held her down, "Try and wake her up!" Jack said as Sam closed her eyes and slapped Janet across the face.

Janet woke up with a gasp as she looked around terrified. "Janet, you're ok…." Jack said as janet started to cry. Jack and sam both put their arms around janet and held her as she sobbed.

"We should get her back to the infirmary." Jack said as he picked Janet up and headed to the infirmary and sam followed.

TBC

A/N- REVIEW!!! PLEASE!! It's my 50th story! Please review!


End file.
